Comic Mare: My Little Darkness
by Natasha Jenette Warloque
Summary: An ancient dark force from Celestia's past, emerges.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My Little Pony; Hasbr owns it. I own Naamah, and my friends own the other OCs. Contributors: Christina Johnson, Low Tune, Varla Streak, Kat Love, and Sydney Fae. Look for us on Facebook.

Sanaza: a hard working artist, for Manehattan's number #1 comic book company, the Horse's Mouth, quietly sits at her desk. Sanaza has been struggling to come up with the perfect comic character and arc to keep the Horse's mouth on top of the fictional word of writing.

Sanaza: Damn! Why can't I come up with something that will dominate the top of the charts.

Sanaza's train of thought is interrupted by the editor and chief of the Horse's Mouth, Scribble Scratch.

Scribble Scratch: What are you doing?

Sanaza: Thinking.

Scribble Scratch: No, you're spending my money, but you haven't come up with anything exciting, yet. I don't want to be beaten by Player Ponies; you know their new Daring Doo Comic is selling like the world's ending!

Sanaza: I'm working hard, Scribble, I'm just stuck at the moment.

Scribble Scratch: I need results, Sanaza! Daring Doo is on top; we need to push her off the top!

Sanaza: Yes, sir!

Sanaza gave her boss a sarcastic salute, as he walked away from her desk. Sanaza's day was coming to a close, so she grabbed her belongings and headed to her "night job". Sanaza works as a Comic Book artist by day, and a sultry dancing mare by night. Times are hard in the slums of Canterlot, and Sanaza has to make ends meet, somehow. The Party Pony is the wildest adult entertainment club in the slums of Canterlot; many a mare and stallion venture to this festive establishment of sex and lust to please their appetite for the pleasures of the flesh.

Sanaza began her night at the Party Pony as she did every night she worked there; by levitating down from the ceiling, while wearing a sensual, see through nightgown. She has an array of outfits; mostly crafted by the famous Rarity Belle, herself. Sanaza loves the way dancing makes her feel, but this isn't her calling. Sanaza thought, at one time, that saving animals was her calling, but Sanaza lacked the ability to communicate with animals, so she felt lost at what her talent was.

It wasn't until Sanaza came across an art book in an old Library, which use to be the home of one of Princess Celestia's top students, that she suddenly figured out her calling. Sanaza wanted to draw Comics and express herself through art. Sanaza graduated from the University of Canterlot a prized Unicorn, who knows how to use her magic to create some of the most beautiful images. Sadly, Sanaza's passion for art wasn't enough to keep up with all her bills and expenses.

Raised by her mother, alone, Sanaza knows what it's like to struggle, but she figured she be out of the struggle, by now. That's why Sanaza had to take up a gig shaking her Interrobang covered flank. The Interrobang is a symbol used in the world of Comics, and this became Sanaza's Cutie Mark. Sanaza was going to handle this night like any other night; shake her flank, give out a few lap dances, make some bits, and go home, but tonight felt very different. Sanaza is on stage doing her usual routine, when she locked eyes with a white Unicorn mare, who has a black and yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a Bat for a Cutie Mark. Sanaza also noticed the Bat shaped choker around the mare's neck. Sanaza is suddenly mesmerized by this mare's beauty.

Not too many mares come to the Party Pony, unless they are Fillyfoolers, and Sanaza isn't one of those; although, she has been hit on by other mares, before. This mysterious white mare uses her Unicorn magic to levitate a bag of bits to the stage just for Sanaza. Most other customers would have placed it down her G-string, but this white Unicorn has class, and sent the small bag of bits to Sanaza's hooves. Sanaza's time on stage was over, and as she walked off stage to collect tips from her admiring customers, the white Unicorn mare used her magic to pull Sanaza towards her.

Sanaza: Bold, are we?

?: I'm a direct mare.

Sanaza: Cute, but mares aren't my type. Now if you have a tip for me, I'll be happy to accept, but I'm not attracted to mares.

?: Ha, ha, ha, you don't have to be to let me enjoy what I see. Besides, I'm a Switch Mare; I love both Stallions and Mares, so I'm actually eyeing everyone in here.

Sanaza: Nice to know. So, what's your name?

?: Now you want to know my name after brushing me off?

Sanaza: Just trying to get to know the mare who has given me more bits in one night than I can make in three days.

?: My name is Naamah.

Sanaza: That is such an exotic name, Naamah.

Naamah: So is Sanaza.

Sanaza: How did you know my name!?

Naamah: I have my ways, Honey, I am a Unicorn; magic, and shit.

Sanaza: I guess so…..

Naamah: Here, for a fellow Unicorn.

Naamah hands Sanaza another full bag of bits, and Sanaza looks at her wide eyed.

Naamah: What?

Sanaza: Why?

Naamah: I like you.

Sanaza: Not a Fillyfooler or Switch Mare.

Naamah: You don't have to be to accept a gift.

Sanaza: A gift, huh?

Naamah: I love how you dance.

Sanaza: You want something, don't you?

Naamah: I come from a wealthy family; bits are no object.

Sanaza: What do you want?

Naamah: To make a new friend; nothing more.

Sanaza: You're not hitting on me, are you?

Naamah: You're not a Fillyfooler or Switch Mare; how could I?

Sanaza: Fine. It's nice to meet you; thanks for the tip.

Naamah: My pleasure, my Lady.

Sanaza heads to the back to change and go home, while Naamah leaves with a smile on her face. Naamah exits the club, and heads to one of the back alleys of the club. When Naamah gets there, She comes across five Stallions, two Unicorns and three Earth Ponies, who seem dangerous. Naamah only smiles at these three ruffians. One of the Unicorns is grey with a red mane, and he bears a Cutie Mark of brass knuckles. The other Unicorn is orange with a white mane, and his Cutie Mark is that of a knife. One Earth Pony is black with a silver mane, and a Cutie Mark of a sword and shield. Another Earth Pony is white and has a black mane, and he bears the Cutie Mark of a skull and crossbones. The last Earth Pony is red with a blue mane, and his Cutie Mark is a dagger stabbed inside of a bunny.

Naamah is facing some rough Stallions, who are actually not after her. Naamah stands firm, and she smiles to herself. She looks the five Stallions in the eye, and sways her hips back and forth.

Naamah: Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?

#1 Unicorn: We actually wanted that golden brown Unicorn, with the black mane, but you'll do.

#2 Unicorn: You'll do nicely!

#3 Earth Pony: Wanna have some fun with us?

Naamah: I can smell the lust on you all. You were all fitting to rape that mare in the club, weren't you?

#2 Earth Pony: Not anymore; now we have you!

#1 Earth Pony: Why don't you be a good mare, and just bend over, huh?

Naamah closes her eyes, and she opens them again, as they begin to glow a bright gold color. Naamah's five attackers look on in shock, as two large Bat wings emerge from Naamah's back. Naamah smiles while four chains appear from her back, near her wings, and the ends of the chains have spikes connected to them

#1 Unicorn: What the buck are you!?

Naamah: Trust me, boys, you'd rather deal with a fully powered Celestia, after you see what I'm about to do; if you're still alive, that is….

#3 Earth Pony: Great Celestia, NOOOOO!

Naamah's chains sprang out towards her five attackers, and the piercing of flesh and screams of sheer pain can be heard. While Sanaza leaves the Party Pony to head home, little does she know that a bloodbath is happening right behind her club. Who is this Naamah, and what is she? Is she Mare, Unicorn, Alicorn, or something far worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia: This is horrendous! Never before has this happened in my kingdom!

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight are all present at the scene of the five Stallions who were killed by Naamah, the night before. There is hardly anything left of the five brutes, and definitely not enough to make a positive I.D. Celestia has never witnessed such violence in her kingdom, and Twilight is struggling to keep from throwing up.

Luna: Who could have done this!?

Cadence: Who can easily rip five fully grown Stallions to pieces!? This is sickening!

Celestia: Shining Armor, I want you to take my best guards, and you question everyone who was at this club, last night, you hear me!?

Shining Armor: Yes, Celestia! Twilight, are you alright?

Twilight: BLAH!

Twilight, not being able to hold back any longer, throws up all over the alley. The young Alicorn princess never imagined being at the scene of such evil.

Twilight: I don't get it! Tirek is defeated, Discord is reformed, Sombra is dead, and Chrysalis isn't a murderer! Who would do this!?

Celestia: Faust knows, Twilight; Faust knows. I want the perpetrator or perpetrators found and punished! Twilight!

Twilight: Yes, Celestia!

Celestia: I need you and Discord on this, too. Find those monsters and bring them to me. This crime is punishable by an eternity in solid stone; like what was done to Discord, back then.

Luna: Let's find them before they kill again! This can't happen, ever again! Who found the remains?

Shining Armor: One of your guards found them while doing their night time rounds. We notified you as soon as possible.

Celestia: Where is that guard, now?

Shining Armor: In a psyche ward; his mind is ruined after seeing this.

Twilight: I don't blame him! Who could do such a horrible act!?

Celestia: Just find the culprit, or culprits, responsible for this, and get back to me as soon as you find something!

Luna: We will, Celestia, we will.

The grim scene of blood and Gore covers the alleyway, as Twilight heads to find Discord. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence head to Celestia's castle, while Shining Armor begins his hunt for the beast who killed five Stallions. Meanwhile, Sanaza awakes in her bed, and she is ready to get up and start the day. Sanaza takes a shower, and then she packs her bag for the day. Sanaza still hasn't come up with an idea for a comic book that will sell, so she is sorta depressed.

Sanaza catches the train from her home in the lower urban parts of Manehattan to the bustling city. Once Sanaza makes it to her job, she is stopped by her boss before she can reach her desk.

Sanaza: The hell!?

Scribble Scratch: Why are you here!? Didn't you hear!?

Sanaza: Hear what!?

Scribble Scratch: Your friend, the wealthy and well connected, Naamah Lovelust, has just dropped by!

Sanaza: That mare from last night…

Scribble Scratch: She said that she knew you needed some motivation, so she stopped by to give me a couple thousand bits to this me over, and this gives you a two week paid holiday, while you brainstorm our next big hit!

Sanaza: Huh!?

Scribble Scratch: She also left her address for you.

Scribble handed Sanaza a piece of paper and a bag of bits; a few thousand bits. Sanaza read the letter that gives her detailed directions to Naamah's mansion outside of Fillydelphia. The bottom of the letter told Sanaza to take a cab, and that it will be paid for once she arrives. Sanaza is rushed out of the door by Scribble, and while still in shock, Sanaza unwillingly does what Naamah wants. Sanaza hails a cab, and rides for miles to get to Fillydelphia, where she finally stops at a large mansion; right outside of the city. A Stallion, dressed like a butler, with a ghost Cutie Mark, white mane, and Black coat pays the cab driver, and bows to Sanaza.

The butler leads Sanaza inside the mansion, and right before Sanaza's eyes are pictures of what looks to be the Lovelust family bloodline, antiques, statues, and valuable items. The interior of the mansion is white and black, there are windows everywhere, and furniture that looks too expensive to sit on. There is a large 140 inch flat screen television in the living room, and the dining room is filled with more pictures, a large dining table, many chairs, and cabinets. The kitchen is big enough to feed an army, while Sanaza has yet to see the upstairs.

Sanaza: This is a nice place, but where's…?

Naamah: It's good to see you again, Sanaza. I hope your trip here was lovely.

Sanaza: Why have you done all of this? I don't know you like that.

Naamah: Excuse us, Wilson.

Naamah's butler leaves the kitchen, and Naamah and Sanaza head to the upper floors of Naamah's mansion. The upstairs is just as lovely as the downstairs; filled with portraits and pictures of various scenery and ponies. There are many rooms on this upper level, and there are still more floors to go. Naamah doesn't take Sanaza to the other floors, yet; instead Naamah takes Sanaza to the last room at the end of the hall. Naamah opens the door, and the room is filled with artwork of various kinds, a desk, a huge bed, and a television. Naamah sits on the bed, and she motions for Sanaza to come sit with her.

Naamah: Come; this is your bed.

Sanaza: Huh? What do you mean?

Naamah: I'm inviting you to stay here, and work on your comic.

Sanaza: Why me?

Naamah: I know we've just met, but I really want to be your friend. I inquired about you in Manehattan, and I was able to pay your boss enough bits to give you some time off. I want to start our friendship by giving; but not expecting anything in return. I'd like to help you finish your comic.

Sanaza: Where I'm from, people aren't too nice; and strangers damn sure don't help you for free.

Naamah: I've learned a lesson in friendship, so to speak. I used to be hard to gain trust with, too, but I've changed over the years. I see its better to present yourself as trustworthy, to show people you can be trusted.

Sanaza: I suppose.

Naamah: I'm not here to try and convince you to be with me. I actually do want to help you succeed.

Sanaza: Why, though?

Naamah: Because you remind me of my Sister.

Sanaza: Your sister?

Naamah: My Sister, Lilith. She vanished, years ago.

Sanaza: Sorry to hear that. So all that you're doing for me is because of your sister?

Naamah: No, I really want you as a friend. This is the best way to start off.

Sanaza: So I'm just suppose to trust you?

Naamah: No, but at least stay the night and test me out. What can it hurt?

Sanaza: I suppose. I'll stay.

Naamah: Thank you.

Naamah leaves Sanaza to get comfortable in her new room, while Naamah heads downstairs to get dinner started. Sanaza looks around and she sees that she has everything that she needs to work with; a computer, notepads, pens, and all the tools a writer needs. Sanaza smiles, and for once in her life, she realizes that she needs to open up and trust People a little more.

After settling in, Sanaza heads downstairs to a dining room table filled with food. Naamah has salads, sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, and wine. Sanaza smiles at the wonderful attempt at friendship that Naamah is trying to achieve, and Sanaza has a seat with Naamah at the table.

Sanaza: All of this is for me?

Naamah: All of this is for you, friend. I hope you're comfortable. I know this is sudden, but I like you.

Sanaza: You don't know me.

Naamah: I like your mane, I like your Cutie Mark, I like your coat, and I love how you dance.

Sanaza: But that's all you know.

Naamah: Educate me, then.

Sanaza: What about your Cutie mark? Why a Bat?

Naamah: I love Bats.

Sanaza: Do you have a talent that consist of you interacting with them?

Naamah: It's because I'm a creature of the night.

Sanaza: I see. Well, mine's is an Interrobang, and you know why.

Naamah: Your love for comics and writing them.

Sanaza: Yes. Tell me more about being a "Creature of the Night".

Naamah: I do a lot of work at night. I help those in need, and I try to make pony's lives pleasant.

Sanaza: What could you do at night that helps ponnies?

Naamah: I'm what you call a Dream Therapist.

Sanaza: Dream Therapist?

Naamah: I help ponies find peace in stressful times, through dream hypnosis.

Sanaza: Dream Hypnosis?

Naamah: Dreams help ease pony's minds. Pleasant dreams can help people sort out their lives and find peace. Have you ever woken up from a good dream and felt as if you could do anything, and that your day will be filled with fun and adventure?

Sanaza: Yeah…

Naamah: I help ponies sleep better at night, and their problems just melt away in the morning.

Sanaza: That still doesn't explain the Bat Cutie Mark.

Sanaza picked at her food, and looked down with a concerned look in her eyes. Naamah noticed this, and felt something strange.

Naamah: Bats are nocturnal creatures; I'm a nocturnal mare. It makes sense in a way.

Sanaza: You're right; sorry.

Naamah: You did nothing wrong.

Sanaza: If you don't mind, I'm heading to bed; I have a lot to think about.

Naamah: No, it's fine. Have a good night, Sweetheart.

Sanaza: Goodnight, Naamah.

As Sanaza trotted upstairs, Naamah watched as Sanaza's flank swayed back and forth. Naamah wanted some of that flank, and she had to try very hard to control who and what she is. As Sanaza lies in the soft bed, She thinks very hard about the situation she's in. She wants to trust Naamah, but mares don't just walk into your life, offering bits and friendship, just like that. Sanaza began to drift off, but not before she thought of how her father left her and her mother. As Sanaza falls asleep, She suddenly awakes in a field of roses and large trees. She looks around, and she can feel the warm sun upon her coat. As Sanaza's mane flows in the breeze, she turns to see Naamah standing with her.

Sanaza: Naamah, where are we, and why…

Naamah kisses Sanaza, and before Sanaza can fight back, and get away, Sanaza finds herself falling deep into the kiss, like this is her first kiss, ever. Sanaza feels as if she has awoken from sleeping for a whole week, and her body is now relaxed and she feels free. Naamah lies Sanaza on her back, and continues to kiss her passionately. Sanaza pulls Naamah into a deeper kiss, and the two Unicorns lie in the grass, kissing. Naamah begins to kiss Sanaza all over her body, and Naamah makes a special stop at Sanaza's marehood.

Naamah: Sanaza…I want you.

Sanaza: Please…lick me down there…PLEASE!

Naamah: As you wish.

Naamah goes in between Sanaza's legs, and Sanaza can feel Naamah's tongue tickling her marehood. Sanaza hasn't felt this kind of feeling in a long time, and Naamah's eyes glow bright yellow, as she slides her tongue in and out of Sanaza's marehood. Sanaza can feel her body about to explode with her marehood juices.

Sanaza: Oh, Celestia! I'm cumming! Celestia, I'm bucking cumming!

Naamah: Yes! Let me in, Sanaza; for when you wake, you will know. You will know that you are now in the hooves of a Succubus Unicorn! You are now property of Empress Naamah: Queen of Demon Ponies!

Sanaza: Oh, Celestia, YES!

Sanaza squirts a massive amount of cum into Naamah's face, and Naamah is left with a dripping wet mussel. Naamah smiles, as Sanaza suddenly awakes from her dream. Sanaza looks around to see that she is in her bed at Naamah's mansion, and Sanaza is suddenly shocked to realize she has soaked the bed in cum. Sanaza realizes that her wet dream was very realistic, and now she has to explain to her new friend why her bed is ruined.

Elsewhere, Celestia snaps her head up out of her sleep, and she feels that something is not right. Celestia can feel a dark power that she has only felt once before, when her mother was around; a power that almost ripped her family to shreds. Celestia dreaded that this day would come, as she quickly raced to a hidden chamber in her castle that holds the statue of a Demon Unicorn, which is surrounded by smaller statues of Bart and Betty Lulamoon, Sarah and Sam Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle's great, great grandparents, Tracy and Tom Sparkle. An inscription on the statue reads, "Nightmares become reality, sweet dreams are made into horrible illusions, no pony is safe from the Demoness of Dream Intrusions". Celestia falls to her knees, and prays to her mother Faust that an ancient evil hasn't returned to Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3

Naamah sits at her dining room table, drinking coffee, and watching the Arthur Windsor Political Debate Show. Windsor is bashing the Alicorn Princess to another politician, as always.

Pegasus Diplomat: How dare you mock Celestia's glorious reign over our world!?

Arthur: Glorious!? Glorious!? Nigger, please! Those for Alishits are shit, nothing but shit, top tier shit, fucking shit, lower than shit, and now I have to take a shit! Shit!

Naamah: That Windsor; what a tool.

Sanaza wakes up, feeling refreshed, but dirty, and drops the sheets off in the laundry before heading downstairs.

Naamah: Oh, good morning, my dear; sleep well?

Sanaza: I slept alright. How are you?

Naamah: I feel like a million bits.

Naamah turns off the television, and rushes over to Sanaza with blinding speed. Sanaza is pinned against a wall, and before she could speak or even scream, Naamah's tongue is in her mouth. Naamah uses her right hoof to rub Sanaza between her lower legs. Sanaza lets out a moan, and she begins to get wet, again.

Sanaza: What…What in Celestia's name are you!?

Naamah: I'm actually older than Celestia, and a lot stronger. Can't you feel it?

Sanaza: Why you do this!? My body feels like it's on fire with lust!

Naamah: Because I am LUST! I am a Succubus, Celestia swore her mother killed long ago, and now I'm back to claim my throne!

Sanaza: Wh-wh-What do you want from m-me?

Naamah: You'll see, my Love! But first…cum for me, Bitch!

Naamah begins to suck on Sanaza's horn, while rubbing Sanaza's clitoris. Sanaza is overwhelmed by pleasure, and before long, Sanaza let's loose a river of cum on the floor, and Naamah dives between her legs to lap it up as it drips from Sanaza's marehood. Naamah sees a blank and wide eyed look on Sanaza's face, while Naamah is about to move in and drain Sanaza some more.

Naamah: Thanks for bringing me breakfast, Sanaza! Time for bed….!

Naamah is about to pounce on Sanaza, when a brown coated Unicorn with a navy blue mane and tail jumps in front of Naamah.

Naamah: I'm horny! Move, Caramelito Confit!

Caramelito: If you drain her, you kill one of Lilith's descendants! Chill, Lovelust!

Naamah: If you weren't one of Eisheth's descendants, you'd be dead for stopping me.

Caramelito: Shut up, and eat a cupcake!

Caramelito shoves a cupcake into Naamah's mouth, and Naamah backs off while chewing the yummy treat.

Caramelito: Better?

Naamah: I guess.

Caramelito: Good Naamah! Oh, look; it's Quiet Storm!

Quiet Storm: That's my battle name, Confit; don't call me that in front of the guest.

A yellowish white Unicorn mare, with a huge, fluffy red mane and tail, comes walking from behind. This Unicorn's Nick name is Quiet Storm, but her real name is Low Tune; a mare who can't speak.

Caramelito: I still get creeped out by you talking with your mind, and not moving your mouth, Low Tune.

Low Tune: The marvels of magic, I suppose.

Naamah: I told you two not to come until next week.

Caramelito: Well, since you decided to off five Stallions in a very brutal manner, Celestia knows you've returned!

Low Tune: Bad move, Friendo.

Naamah: Silence, child of Agrat!

Caramelito: You may be the original Naamah, but remember: Low and I are just as strong as the original Eisheth and Agrat.

Naamah: Implying!?

Caramelito: We're equals in this! You had better be right about this mare! Is she Lilith's heir?

Naamah: Can't you feel her powers radiating from her body? Every time I bring her to orgasm, she awakens even more!

Sanaza moves around on the floor; still dazed from cumming so hard. She begins to stir, and Caramelito helps her off the floor. Sanaza looks around to see two new beautiful mares standing with Naamah.

Sanaza: You both are pretty; friends of yours, Naamah?

Naamah: They're more like family. The one with the red mane is Lolita Tune…

Low Tune: Low Tune, thank you

Sanaza: Her mouth isn't moving!

Caramelito: She can't talk, so she uses psychic abilities to communicate.

Sanaza: Oh, damn. I wonder if all Unicorns can do this.

Low Tune: We can; but it takes time to master.

Naamah: The wide hip one, over yonder, is Caramelito Confit. As you can see, she loves to eat.

Caramelito: Eat a dick, Fuckwad.

Naamah: I already have one of those.

Sanaza: Why was I on the floor?

Low Tune: You tripped and fell over some di.…

Naamah: Lolita!

Low Tune: Don't scream at me! I can scream back, you know?

Caramelito: Low, please, can you not?

Sanaza: I love you guys…but I barely know you….what…

Naamah: Have a seat, Sanaza. It will be alright.

Caramelito: You're draining her, Naamah, you have to take it easy.

Low Tune: In order to rule Equestria, we need the Four Demoness Mares and those two demigod mares you found, alive and awake.

Caramelito: You mean, Awake and Alive, Punk Bitch.

Low Tune: Don't make me speak with my real voice!

Sanaza: Ladies, please chill! I'm dizzy!

Naamah: Caramelito, please get Sanaza something to eat.

Caramelito: Coming right up!

As Caramelito grabbed everything she needed to make a meal for Sanaza, Sanaza looks Caramelito up and down; admiring Caramelito's flank, strong hips, and marvelous body. Sanaza could feel something strange within her marehood, and suddenly she is getting wet for Caramelito.

Sanaza: Nice Cutie Mark, Caramelito.

Caramelito: Yeah, thanks. It's a wooden spoon and Chef's hat; I love to cook, baby!

Sanaza: I love to write and draw Comics; that's why I have this Interrobang on my ass.

Naamah: I like it! It suits the scene for what I plan to do to yo-

Low Tune: Naamah!

Naamah: Can't help it, Lolita. It's been ages. Speaking of which, where's Varla and Nightcloud?

Caramelito: Probably fucking in the clouds; they are Pegasi, you know.

Naamah: I'll call them.

Naamah uses her magic to mentally call Varla Streak and Nightcloud; two demigod Pegasi who are masquerading as normal Pegasi. Varla has a white coat, purple and Black mane, and a paintbrush Cutie Mark; drawing a design. Nightcloud has a white coat, blue and Black mane and tail, and a Cutie Mark of a crescent moon in front of a strong cloud. Varla and Nightcloud are romantically kissing in the clouds, and the two of them are ignoring Naamah's call.

Nightcloud: Yes! Yes, Varla! Mmm! Please lick me, Varla!

Varla: You want me to lick you right in the pussy?

Nightcloud: Yes.

Varla: In the Pussy?

Nightcloud: Yes, please!?

Varla: Is it mine's!?

Nightcloud: Yes!

Varla begins to lick Nightcloud's marehood, and Nightcloud responds by soaking Varla's mussel with her juices. Varla licks Nightcloud so good that Nightcloud's wings flap very hard and heavy. Nightcloud couldn't control her orgasms, and Nightcloud ended up firing her juices all over Varla's mussel. Varla licks her lips, and smiles at her lover.

Nightcloud: I came.

Varla: I know; I'm covered in it.

Naamah: Varla, Nightcloud; the fuck you two doing that you can't answer me!?

Nightcloud: Cumming all over Varla's face, you twit.

Varla: Pleasing my Marefriend, what else!?

Naamah: I need you two back here, now!

Varla: Horse Pussy.

Nightcloud: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! My sides! Sweet Celestia, my sides!

Naamah: Get back here, now!

Varla: Fine, Queen Bitch.

Nightcloud: Look!

Varla and Nightcloud spot Shining Armor and five of Celestia's strongest guards, heading to Naamah's mansion. The look on Shining's face said it all.

Varla: Naamah, you won't believe who's coming to breakfast!

Varla and Nightcloud make their way back to Naamah's, and all Varla could think about is if Shining knows that Naamah killed those Stallions? Things are about to heat up, drastically.


	4. Chapter 4

As Shining Armor and his five soldiers approach Naamah's mansion, Varla Streak and Nightcloud make to the backdoor of the mansion.

Varla: They're not here yet! Yes!

Nightcloud: Of course they're not here, yet, Sexy Flank.

Nightcloud sticks a hoof inside of Varla's marehood.

Varla: My Celestia damn ovaries, bitch, shit; I wasn't ready!

Nightcloud: You love it!

Varla: Focus, trick! Armor will be here, soon!

Nightcloud: Duh!

Naamah: Get the fuck in here, you two!

Varla: Horse Pussy.

Nightcloud: That never gets old! My sides!

Naamah: Shut up, bitches and let's go.

Varla and Nightcloud follow Naamah to the dining room, where Lolita Tune Caramelito Confit, and Sanaza are waiting.

Varla: Who's the new chick?

Naamah: Lilith incarnate.

Nightcloud: You found her!?

Naamah: Yes!

Low Tune: Inb4 She hasn't woken up to who she truly is, yet.

Sanaza: What are you all talking about?

Naamah: History, dear.

Caramelito: History that should have stayed dead.

Naamah: Caramelito!

Low Tune: She's kinda right, Friendo.

Naamah: Lolita!

Sanaza: I'm tired…

Varla: Damn, what did you do?

Caramelito: Naamah used her charm on her, but once Sanaza awakens with Lilith's traits, Naamah will no longer be able to charm her.

Low Tune: It's happening!

Varla: Dammit, did you give her the Futa D, yet?

Naamah: No! That will place her in my service for life! I want Lilith, back.

Sanaza: So…tired…

Varla: Shining Armor has come!

Caramelito: The Shining Bitch is here!?

Low Tune: Yeah, Friendo.

Naamah: Okay, act natural!

Varla and Nightcloud begin to kiss, while Caramelito sneaks and adds her SPECIAL SAUCE to the food.

Naamah: The fuck y'all doing?

Varla: Horse Pussy.

Nightcloud: My sides!

Low Tune: Celestia Damn.

Naamah: I swear, I should smack you all!

Wilson: I present to you Shining Armor, and the Sun Imperial Guard.

Caramelito: Y'all sound like a musical group.

Shining Armor: No. We're here to ask questions.

Naamah: What does Celestia want with the likes of me, Armor?

Shining Armor: The Party Pony; two days ago. You, and miss Sanaza were there When five Stallions were killed behind the club.

Naamah: What!? No! How did they die?

Shining Armor: There's nothing left of them; they were completely torn to shreds.

Sanaza: …

Shining Armor: Did you see anything; Naamah, Sanaza?

Naamah: I watched Sanaza dance, gave her my address, told her I'd love to hang out, and I went home.

Sanaza: …

Shining Armor: And you, Miss Sanaza?

Low Tune: You already know Shining can't hear me, Naamah, but Sanaza looks as if she's about to crack!

Shining Armor: Well, Miss Sanaza?

Sanaza has a blank look on her face, and she looks as if she's thinking. A fire begins to build inside of Sanaza, and she can feel a great power growing from her womb on up. Sanaza goes into a dream-like state, and she can see all of Lilith's and Naamah's memories; they were sisters, lovers, friends, rivals, and traveling companions. Their history dates back to when Celestia's mother, Faust, was a child. Sanaza saw the ancestors of Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Beatrice Lulamoon band together to defeat Naamah and her sisters, Lilith, Agrat, and Eisheth, and Sanaza saw them all die, except Naamah. Naamah fled into another dimension; waiting to return, one day. Sanaza shook her head, after realizing that she came from Lilith, and a grin appeared on her face.

Shining Armor: Miss Sanaza…

Sanaza: Stop calling my fucking name, Armor!

Naamah: What!?

Varla: Horse Pussy!

Nightcloud: My sides!

Low Tune: Damn!

Caramelito: Oh, shit!

Shining Armor: How dare you!?

Sanaza: How dare I!? How dare you!? I danced, I shook my ass, and I went home! I didn't see anything. I'm tired, I'm beat, and I'm hungry; I don't need your shit, right now!

Shining Armor: So be it. Neither of you mares would have been able to topple five Stallions, anyway. We'll be going. But, if we have more questions, we're coming back.

Sanaza: Eat a dick, Armor.

Varla: Whoa. Horse Cock!

Nightcloud: Damn! My Sides are in Heaven!

Shining Armor stared Sanaza up and down, before he and his men left Naamah's mansion. The looks on everyone's faces said it all about what just happened with Sanaza's personality.

Sanaza: The fuck you all looking at?

Naamah: Daughter of Lilith, yo-

Sanaza smacks Naamah to the floor as Naamah tried to hug her. Everyone looks around in shock at what has transpired.

Naamah: Sanaza…

Sanaza: Supernatural past, weird group of mares, odd behavior, and now Shining Armor is looking for you, Naamah.

Naamah: And I was looking for you.

Sanaza: Thanks for the truth about who I am, but I told you, I don't do mares. I'm no Fillyfooler and I'm no Switch Mare. I appreciate what you're doing, but you'll have to deal with this grudge with Celestia on your own. I'm going to go dance; I need to clear my head.

Naamah: Sanaza, wait!

Sanaza: Eat a dick, Lovelust.

Varla: Horse Pussy!

Nightcloud: …my sides! Ha, ha, ha!

Caramelito: Damn.

Low Tune: Told you, Friendo.

Naamah: …

Sanaza grabbed her notepad, some markers, and a few bits. She then teleported to the nearest club, and went in for a drink. The server brought Sanaza a glass of wine, and as Sanaza sipped it, she began to doodle a picture of the glass in front of her. After Sanaza was done doodling the glass, she placed an X on it, and low and behold, the glass shattered before her eyes; sliced as if somepony cut an X into it. The server brought Sanaza another glass, and cleaned up the mess; apologizing for giving Sanaza a faulty glass in the first place.

Sanaza: That…was unreal! What…am I?

Sanaza left the club, headed to a nearby park, doodles a picture of a tree, and then doodles a chainsaw cutting the street down. A chainsaw appears, and the tree is cut down. Sanaza has realized Lilith's bloodline enhances her destiny. Sanaza can magically bring her art to life. Sanaza smiles, and teleports to an empty part of the city. Once there, Sanaza draws a door on the side of a building, and the door magically becomes real door. Sanaza has just realized what she can truly do, and all sorts of ideas pop up in Sanaza's mind. Sanaza smiles, and teleports back to Naamah's mansion.

Sanaza: I'm home, fuckwads.

Caramelito: You're back!

Naamah: Sanaza, I'm sor-

Sanaza: Save it, Naamah. I'll decide how to handle you after you tell me all you know; tell me why and then how we're gonna take down Celestia!?

Varla: Ha, ha! I like this!

Nightcloud: I'm cumming internally!

Low Tune: Turn Down For What, Friendo!?

Sanaza joins her sisters of the night, and now it's time to see what Naamah's plan is. But will Sanaza do it to warn Celestia, help Naamah, or for her own insidious scheme?


	5. Chapter 5

Sanaza: Spill it, bitches!

Naamah: You know why I want Celestia dethroned; you saw the visions.

Sanaza: I saw most of them. Some of them are hazy.

Naamah: Long ago…

Caramelito: Oh, boy; super long filler ahead!

Varla: This requires popcorn.

Low Tune: Here yah go, Friendo!

Low Tune creates popcorn for her friends, and Naamah gives them all an angry glare.

Low Tune: What? It's buttery and smooth; like my clitoris.

Sanaza: Mines taste like Maple Syrup.

Naamah: I know!

Sanaza: Naamah!

Naamah: Anyway, long ago, before Celestia and those bitchable Alishits took over, Celestia's great, great grandparents were the first Alicorns. Through them, and their magic, they created Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. They created two of each; male and female; Stallions and Mares. The three races of Ponies mated and multiplied; some of the more determined of the races sought to be as powerful as the two ruling Alishits; that's where my sisters, and I, come in. The four of us, among others, mastered the dark arts and became Demons. We spent endless nights and days living lives filled with sex, violence, and pleasures of all kinds. We even made our way to other dimensions; yes, humans exist.

Sanaza: Humans!? They're real!?

Low Tune: As real as talking Unicorns, Friendo!

Everyone stares at Low Tune.

Low Tune: What!? It's true! We are Unicorns, and we do talk.

Nightcloud: Speak for yourselves; Varla and I are magnificent Pegasi!

Sanaza: Anyway, continue, Naamah.

Naamah: Fast forward to Celestia and Luna's parents; Celestia's father was quite the whoremonger. He fucked my sisters and I most vigorously, and all because he was bored with Faust's supposed immortal vajayjay.

Varla: Vajayjay, though!?

Naamah: Bitch, are you telling this story!?

Varla: Please carry on, oh Thirsty One…

Naamah: Faust's husband helped my sister's and I give birth to a powerful race of Demon Ponies; which most have gone into hiding or died out. Varla and Nightcloud come from two legendary Demoness Pegasi; who descended from my offspring.

Varla: Rub it in, High and Mighty!

Nightcloud: I wanna rub you!

Varla: Rub me, baby!

Sanaza: And?

Naamah: Faust found out, assembled her BFFs and their husbands, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Beatrice Lulamoon's ancestors, and killed my three sisters. I, alone, survived. The fact the Celestia and Luna's parents hide the fact that they actually committed the very first murders in all of Equestria, haunts them to this day! I plan on exposing the royal Alishits, telling the truth, and taking my share of Equestria!

Sanaza: Our share!

Naamah: Look at you! Just yesterday, you were a struggling artist and pole dancing slug; now you're ready to defeat the Mane Six, Discord, and the three Alishits; laughable!

Sanaza rushes Naamah, and slams her against the wall. The look on Sanaza's face is that of anger and hatred. She didn't ask to be awakened; Naamah stole her normal life, and now Sanaza doesn't know what she wants.

Naamah: Yes! I love it! This is the Lilith I remember; first Mother of Unicorn Demonesses!

Sanaza kisses Naamah in the mouth and pushes her against the wall.

Sanaza: Is that what you want? You want this Maple Syrup Pussy!?

Caramelito: I'm sooooo turned on right now!

Low Tune grabs a hoof full of popcorn, but is so busy watching Naamah and Sanaza, he misses his mouth.

Naamah: I'd love for us to-

Sanaza: Nawl! I'm not Lilith; just her heir. We can be partners, rulers, but not lovers; I'm not that type of Mare.

Naamah: I'm sorry I touched you, but I had to wake you up, somehow.

Sanaza: I may let you taste, I may not; depends on how you act.

Naamah: Deeply noted.

Nightcloud: Not to be a bitch, but we have company.

Nightcloud motions to window, and in the distance, Twilight Sparkle and Discord are watching Lovelust Manor.

Sanaza: Sparkle and her pet are here.

Caramelito: I'd love to shove one of my famous Cupcakes up her twat.

Nightcloud: We aren't engaging them, yet; but first…Low!

Low Tune: Huh?

Nightcloud: Speak!

Low Tune: Why?

Nightcloud: Continuous Illusion Spell, GO!

Low Tune: I guess…LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

By speaking out loud, Low Tune creates copies of herself and her friends. These illusions carry on as if they are having a conversation.

Sanaza: Now what?

Naamah: To the Clop-mobile!

Sanaza: Seriously!?

Naamah: Yes!

As the theme from Knight Trotter (Knight Rider) plays out of nowhere, Naamah teleports herself and her friends to an open field, and into a black and yellow custom sports car.

Caramelito: Damn! I love the Clop-Express!

Naamah: Clop-Mobile!

Caramelito: I like my name, better.

Varla: Who cares!? We're riding dirty!

Nightcloud: Yahoo!

Sanaza: I'm gonna like it here!

Naamah: Hmph!

Naamah and her team head through the streets of Fillydelphia, and everyone watches as the Clop-Mobile speeds by.

Sanaza: We need a name!

Low Tune: A name?

Sanaza: A group name; something they'll remember us by!

Nightcloud: BPR!

Varla: Black Arm Gang, Nigga!

Caramelito: Pussy Whackers!

Naamah: How about…The FCC!?

Sanaza: What!?

Low Tune: Federal Communications Commission!?

Sanaza: No, The Fat Clit Crew!

Varla: Ha! I love it!

Nightcloud: Yes! We all have fat clits!

Sanaza: Exactly!

Naamah: Fat Clit Crew, it is!

Naamah guns the pedal of her car, and the FCC takes off to their destination.

Caramelito: Where are we going, again?

Naamah: Ponyville! While Twilight is busy, we're gonna duck with her friends! First stop: Fluttershit!

Sanaza: The Element of Kindness? She's not even worth it.

Low Tune: She won't be; after we rape her mind!

Varla: Que Fluffle Pony Abuse, GO!

Nightcloud: I love how humans in that other world love abusing those stupid Fluffle Ponies! Where did they come from, anyway?

Varla: Who knows! Hasbro hasn't made them canonical, yet.

Sanaza: Hasbro?

Varla: Yes, Hasbro.

Varla breaks the forth wall as she stares at the reader of this story and smiles.

Low Tune: In before Hasbro sends us a Cease and Desist Order! Fuck em!

Naamah: Fuck Hasjew!

Naamah goes full speed and she gains the attention of some Highway Patrol Ponies, and a chase, begins.

Caramelito: We've got some Kenroys on our tails!

Sanaza: Kenroys?

Varla: Yeah, Kenroys! Fucking Cop Ponies! I can't stand Kenroys!

Naamah: Nobody likes Kenroys; Fucking straight edge, bitches!

Naamah hits a button in her Clop-Mobile, and the truck opens to reveal a giant Mare's flank; complete with tail and a Cutie Mark of Anna Nicole Smith's face; while having an orgasm.

Sanaza: Okay…

Low Tune: Naamah, please can I push the button!? Please!? Please!?

Naamah: Go ahead, Bitch Nigga!

Low Tune: Yes! You're awesome, Friendo!

Low Tune hits a pink button, and the tail of the giant flank lifts up, and begins to spray Horse urine all over the Police Ponies.

Naamah: I hope you Kenroys like Golden Showers!

Nightcloud: Spraying Kenroys with urine!? Now that's a fetish I can get behind!

Varla: We need some hype Police Pony chase music!

Varla turns on the radio, and Future's SHIT begins to play.

Caramelito: Fucking. With. Autistic. OCs. Nigga. You ain't. Bout. SHIT!

Naamah: Must you add your own lyrics?

Caramelito: You are no fun, you know that!?

Naamah: Carry on, Confit. I actually like your upbeat persona.

Caramelito: Really!?

Naamah: Yes. You make me smile. But, we need to act; we've reached Fluttershit's cottage.

Sanaza: The Element of Kindness lives here!? They're famous; you would figure she could afford better!

Varla: It matters not. Nightcloud, get my crowbar; it's time to knock!

Low Tune: Fluttershit, you're about to get fucked!

As Future's SHIT comes to a close, Fluttershy looks out of one of her upstairs windows, and she can see the unruly guest who seek her company. There is only one course of action for Fluttershy to take:

Fluttershy: HELLO!? 9-1-1! I need some Kenroys over at 227 Shit Pony Lane! HELP!


	6. Chapter 6

Varla: Hey, Fluttershit! You want some fuck!?

Nightcloud: Poor thing; she practically scared shirtless.

Low Tune: It's alright, Friendo; we're not gonna kill you.

Naamah: Not if we don't have to.

Sanaza: Whoa! No killing; unless the bitch An Heroes on her own.

Caramelito: Fine! Let's assist her suicide!

Varla: Who goes first?

Nightcloud: Darling, let me have a crack at her.

Varla: After you, my dear.

Nightcloud: Yes!

Nightcloud stomped her front hooves on the ground, and the earth began to quake. Next to Fluttershy's house, an Ursa Minor emerged from the ground, and smashed it's way into Fluttershy's top floor window.

Nightcloud: I don't just spend my days keeping these Everfree Forest ass clowns in check, I also train them to do my bidding! Bring that cute little pony down for me, honey.

Caramelito: Fluttershit is not cute!

Varla: She has her cute ways; she isn't all that bad.

Everyone looks at Varla with disgusted faces.

Varla: Fine, she's shit.

The Ursa Minor places Fluttershy on the ground in front of the FCC, and all Fluttershy can do is lie there; hiding behind her own hair.

Fluttershy: W-hat, w-hat d-do you w-want?

Sanaza: It speaks!

Naamah: We're here to make sure that you're too mentally broken to help Celestia. We need you Elements of Faggotry to know your place, and to stay out of our way.

Fluttershy: But, who are you!?

Low Tune: Who are we? Who are we? We're the Fat Clit Crew: Fuckery is Magic!

Sanaza: Yeah! This is GOLDEN!

Fluttershy: Please leave me alone!

Varla: Nawl! You have to go! My turn!

Varla cranked up the stereo system in Naamah's Clop-Mobile, and began playing Len's STEAL MY SUNSHINE. Varla began to flap her wings, and the music vibrated hard enough to shake Fluttershy's cottage to the point of nearly crumbling. All the animals in the area ran for cover to escape the damage and deafening sound. The animals thought that they would get away, until the vibrations from Varla's wings stopped the animals in their tracks. Nightcloud turned off the music, and began to fly around the area; generating sound and colors from the vibrations of her flapping wings. The animals saw this, and for reasons unknown, began to tear apart Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy: Why!?

Varla: My ability to entertain others, makes those who are caught in my abilities, bend to my will.

Caramelito: Look!

Angel Bunny came running out of Fluttershy's cottage, and tried to attack Varla, until Sanaza caught him in her magic.

Caramelito: Can I cook him!?

Sanaza: No. I have something, better!

Sanaza places Angel in a ball that she drew in thin air. Sanaza then has a giant hand pluck the ball to Low, and Low kicks the ball over the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy: Angel!

Naamah: Shut your mouth, or join him!

Low Tune: This is fun! I never thought things would be this easy!

Varla: It is; too easy!

Nightcloud: We're conquerors! We will rule Equestria!

Sanaza: Time for some Fluffle Abuse!

Sanaza draws a portal in thin air with her magic, and a giant Fluffle Pony falls into Nightcloud's hooves.

Nightcloud: Hey, buddy!

Fluttershy: Just leave me alone!

Varla: Awe, shit! She's getting tough with us! Nightcloud, Darling!

Fluttershy: What is that thing?

Caramelito: Your end, Fluttershit! Time to di-

Sanaza: No killing!

Naamah: Just drop the fucking thing on her!

Nightcloud: As you wish!

Nightcloud tossed the giant Fluffle Pony towards Fluttershy, and right when it seemed like Fluttershy woukd be crushed by the Fluffle Pony, Rainbow Dash flew out of nowhere, and caught the Fluffle Pony in midair.

Varla: Its Rainbow Cunt!

Low Tune: We can see that! Got anything else to tell use that we already know!?

Varla: OP is a Faggot!

Low Tune: Damn you!

Rainbow Dash: Who are you, Dweebs!?

The FCC all stare at Rainbow Dash, and then they all burst into laughter.

Naamah: Seriously!? Dweebs!? Is that your best insult!?

Sanaza: Well, to them, this is Friendship is Magic.

Caramelito: Well, for now on, Fuckery is Magic!

Nightcloud: Let's make it so; starting with getting rid of these Autistic Shitheads!

Rainbow Dash: Bad language is forbidden in Equestria! I'm reporting you to the Princess!

Again, Naamah and her FCC burst out laughing at Rainbow Dash's weak attempts to get them angry.

Sanaza: Just shut, OP; damn, you're a Faggot!

Low Tune: Have a seat, Friendo!

Rainbow Dash tosses the Fluffle Pony at Low, but Sanaza smacks it aside, and Low Tune uses his horn to create chains from the ground. The chains wrap around Fluttershy and RD, and the two Element holders are pinned to the ground.

Caramelito: Want some fuck!?

Nightcloud: Varla and I can teach them how real Pegasi Mares, roll!

Varla: Yes!

Naamah: Not yet! No one is touching them!

Sanaza: I don't like other Mares, but Rainbow Cunt is kinda butch.

Rainbow Dash: Hands off us, Punks!

Caramelito: Can we teach them how to curse, first, before we break them?

Low Tune: Rainbow Cunt does have a pretty mouth!

Naamah: No! In time!

Sanaza: Well, time to end this!

Sanaza: Uses a chain that she drew in thin air, and uses it to break the Fluffle Pony's neck, and the drops the dead Fluffle Pony, ass first, near Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: No! That poor creature did nothing to you!

Sanaza: Apparently on another plain of existence, Fluffle Abuse is a fetish. We're teaching your punk asses some new customs; shut the fuck up!

Rainbow Dash: Just wait until we tell Celestia! You're all done for!

Naamah: Dash Bitch, we're heading to Celestia, right now. But first, we have to take you fuckers out.

Sanaza: Bye, bitches! I fucking hate Report Fags, so we'll tell Celestia, ourselves!

Sanaza draws a giant pair of scissors, and cuts off the Fluffle Pony's head. The Fluffle Pony releases the last of it's urine and faeces upon Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash; leaving the FCC roaring in laughter. The FCC heads back to Naamah's Clop-Mobile, and they all get in, triumphantly smiling.

Fluttershy: My Celestia, get it off! Get it off!

Rainbow Dash: Buck you! Buck you, all!

Sanaza: Oh my fucking Celestia, its FUCK! Not buck! FUCK! Learn how to curse!

Naamah: Look at you; all bad and deadly now!

Sanaza looks at Naamah and smiles, and Sanaza acts as if she is about to kiss Naamah on the lips, and right when Naamah was prepared for the kiss, Sanaza pulls away.

Naamah: Figured you do that.

Sanaza: Yeah, well.

Varla snuggles up to Nightcloud, and the two lovers hold one another, smiling. Caramelito breaks a piece off of one of her cupcakes and hands it to Low, while Naamah leans back in her seat; contemplating the FCC's next move.

Sanaza: What now?

Naamah: Why did you stay? You could have left and avoided all of this.

Sanaza: Because…

Naamah: Because?

Sanaza: You apparently want your sisters back, and you crave that family atmosphere you once had. I don't wanna sleep with another Mare, but I'd feel bad to abandon you; you're technically family.

Naamah: Thanks.

Sanaza: Besides, Celestia's mother killed my ancestor; it's time for some payback.

Naamah: Yes. Payback, indeed.

Varla: Nightcloud.

Nightcloud: Yes.

Varla: I love you.

Nightcloud: I love you, too.

Varla: We should get married after this.

Nightcloud: Where's my ring?

Varla: I'll steal one from Luna.

Nightcloud: No! I want a hoof ring with your Cutie Mark, and for you to have one with mines.

Varla: I like that idea.

Nightcloud: That's Why I love you.

Varla: I love you, too.

Caramelito: Low.

Low Tune: Yeah, Friendo?

Caramelito: Hi.

Low Tune: Hi, Friendo.

Caramelito: I like you, Low. I like you, a lot.

Low Tune: I like you, too. You're interesting; and I like your cooking.

Caramelito: I like your intense magic.

Low Tune: Thanks. I really like your cooking.

Caramelito: Can I show you what else I'm good at?

Low Tune: Ha. Why not? Your room or mines?

Caramelito: Mine's has a built in kitchen.

Low Tune: Cupcake?

Caramelito: Cupcakes!

Varla: Naamah, What now?

Naamah: Rainbow Cunt and Fluttershit are beaten for now; now, we head to Sweet Apple. The Apple Fags are next.

Sanaza: After that, we hit the Belles; Rari-Bitch fucked up one of my dresses, a while back. She put straps when I wanted Strapless!

Naamah: Oh, I'm gonna love our little family!

Naamah leads her team to Sweet Apple Homes; where Applejack and her fiance, Big Black Bucko, are having a lovely time relaxing; unaware of the threat that is coming for them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fat Clit Crew continue their trek to Sweet Apple Homes, and Naamah plays Placebo's PURE MORNING on the radio.

Sanaza: Where does this music come from?

Naamah: The human world.

Sanaza: I see. I have vague memories from your connection to Lilith about that world

Naamah: I'll take you one day, soon.

Low Tune: It's really a nice place.

Caramelito: Meh. I like it better, here.

Varla: Implying this world is any better.

Nightcloud: This world is a hugbox.

Varla: Is it still a hugbox with me in it?

Nightcloud: No, baby; it's paradise.

Varla: It's paradise with you, too.

Naamah: It will be paradise once we put Celestia in her place.

Sanaza: I hope this plan of yours, works, Naamah.

Naamah: Expose those Alishits, embarrass Celestia in front of all of Equestria, and ruin the Mane Six? What can be an easier plan?

Sanaza: Implying Celestia is a pushover.

Low Tune: She's powerful, but she isn't in Naamah's level. She could barely defeat Luna as Nightmare Moon.

Caramelito: And most of us are stronger than Nightmare Moon; Varla, Nightcloud, Low, and myself, are already over Nightmare Moon's power level.

Sanaza: My powers aren't tested enough, yet.

Naamah: Your powers increased while Armor was interrogating you. You shot up to levels nearly as high as mine's. Once we face the Four Alishits, you'll see.

Sanaza: I can't wait, then.

Caramelito: We're here! Quick, pull the top up, and close the windows; play Lil' Troy's WANNABE A BALLER!

Naamah does what Caramelito says, and the Clop-Mobile pulls up to the front of Sweet Apple Homes. Applejack is sitting at a bench, and eating Apple pie with her fiance, Big Black Bucko; an all black Earth Pony Stallion, with a dreadlock black mane, black coat, and boxing gloves for a Cutie Mark.

Applejack: You're the kindest Stallion I know, Bucko. I love you so much.

Bucko: I love you, too, AJ. I've been after you since I saw your interview on television. You are the best of the Mane Six.

Applejack: I don't know about the best, but I am the most honest.

Naamah pulls right up to where AJ and Bucko are sitting, and Naamah lowers the music. Caramelito slowly lowers her window, and begins to clang a salt and a pepper shaker together.

Caramelito: Apple Fags, come out and play-yay! Apple Fags, come out and play-yay!

Applejack: Who in tar-nation are you?

The FCC step out of the Clop-Mobile, and all of them have smiles on their faces.

Naamah: We're the Fat Clit Crew, and we're here to kick ass.

Sanaza: Hey, Applejack!

Applejack: How do you know my name?

Sanaza walks up to Applejack, and kicks her in the face. AJ is knocked to the ground, and her mouth is bleeding. Big Black Bucko tries to hit Sanaza, but Naamah uses her magic to wrap Big Black in chains.

Bucko: What gives!?

Varla: You fools are in the way, and we're taking you to the streets.

Nightcloud: The Mane Six are no more, and as my love stated, we're gonna stomp you clowns, good.

Low Tune: You bitches are done for.

Sanaza: That fool was gonna hit me!

Naamah: He's not going anywhere; he's bout to watch a show.

Bucko: Let me go!

Applejack: Why you little…!

Applejack tried to attack Sanaza, but Sanaza quickly used her magic to draw boxing gloves; punching AJ in the face, repeatedly. AJ fell to the ground; spitting up blood, and Sanaza used her magic to levitate AJ off the ground, but she restrained her so AJ can't move. Chains held AJ in place, and AJ's legs were pulled open to reveal her vagina.

Naamah: Sanaza! Are you sure!?

Sanaza: I get off from dominating my prey. Apple Bitch; prepare yourself!

Applejack: Watch your mouth! Foul language is against the law! I'm telling the Princess!

Caramelito: Funny! Rainbow Shit and Flutterfuck said the same thing.

Applejack: What did you do to Rainbow and Flutters!?

Sanaza: Nothing as bad as what I'm gonna do to you, Apple Fag!

Sanaza used her magic to create chains, with gigantic Stallion cocks attached to the ends of them; one for AJ's mouth, one for her pussy, and one for her ass.

Naamah: This is rich!

Varla: It's Happening!

Nightcloud: Yes, my Love, it is!

Low Tune: I got the popcorn!

Bucko: Leave AJ, alone, you monsters!

Sanaza: Shut up, Nigger!

Naamah: Damn! I'm turned on!

Sanaza uses her magic to insert the Stallion Dildos into Aj's ass, mouth, and pussy.

Applejack: NOOOOOOOOO! My Celestia, NOOOOOOOOO!

Sanaza: Love it! Take your torture like a true Apple Fag!

Sanaza begins to ravish AJ's body like AJ is a common whore pony. AJ begins to cry in pain, but at the same time, AJ begins to cum from her ass and pussy. Sanaza can feel her own vagina beginning to drip with sweet maple syrup flavored cum.

Sanaza: Damn! This is actually fun!

Bucko: Leave my fiance, alone!

Varla: Nightcloud!

Nightcloud: I'm way ahead of you, Baby!

With a smile and a wink, Varla and Nightcloud turn their clits into massive Stallion cocks, and Varla inserts her cock into Bucko's ass, while Nightcloud inserts hers into Bucko's mouth.

Bucko: HMMMMMM! HMM, HMM, HMM!

Varla: Your muffled screams will only make me cum, bitch!

Nightcloud: You're now our Big Black Bitch Nigger!

Low Tune and Caramelito reach for popcorn, but they are so enamored by the show that is going on in front of them, that they miss their mouths, and drop popcorn on the ground.

Granny Smith, Big Mack, and Apple Bloom return home from a trip to the market to find a horrific show in front of them.

Granny: What, What, What!?

Big Mack: Nope!

Apple Bloom: Maybe I can get my Cutie Mark if I try this!

Low Tune: More victims!

Caramelito: I'm on it!

Low Tune uses magic to restrain Big Mack, and Low forces Big Mack face down and ass up. Caramelito drags Granny Smith inside, and forces Granny to put her face in the refrigerator, while Caramelito turns her clot into a Futa Stallion cock, and rams Granny's old and crusty pussy. Low walks up to Big Mack nice and slow, and Low turns her clot into a cock, and smacks Big Mack's ass like a drum.

Low Tune: Pussy Man!

Low Tune inserts her super powered cock into Big Mack's ass, and Big Mack is now Low Tune's bitch.

Big Mack: Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! NOOOOOOOOO!

Low Tune: Take the dick, Friendo! The dick is love, the dick is life!

Caramelito: Love this Old Bay smelling cock, you geriatric bitch!

Granny: My Celestia, stop, stop, STOP!

Caramelito: I never thought old pussy could feel so good!

Naamah walks up behind a shock and dazed Apple Bloom, and puts a hoof on her shoulder.

Naamah: Someday, this will be you, child; someday.

Sanaza finishes off AJ, and AJ unleashes a load of cum, urine, and shit. AJ falls limp to the ground, and is breathing hard. Sanaza stands over her body, shaking her head. Low Tune cums inside of Big Mack, and pushes Big Mack to the ground. Caramelito unleashes a waterfall of cum inside of Granny Smith, and then pushes Granny into the refrigerator and shuts the door. Varla and Nightcloud cum at the same time, and they leave Bucko lying on the ground in a heap of cum and piss.

Nightcloud: Varla! Its happening! Hold my hand! Hold my hand!

Varla: My love, this is true bliss! We're sharing the same bitch nigger, and its GOOD!

Varla and Nightcloud finish unloading their cum, and the FCC members are satisfied and feeling good.

Naamah: Not yet! My turn!

Naamah uses her magic to absorb all the sexual emotions in the atmosphere, and like the Succubus she is, she feeds off the energies of the sexually satisfied Fat Clit Crew.

Naamah: Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! FUCK YES!

Naamah falls to the ground, as she squirts out a gigantic load of fun, and smiles from ear to ear.

Sanaza: Are you alright, Naamah?

Naamah jumps to her feet and rushes Sanaza with a deep kiss. Not wanting to make her upset, Sanaza kisses Naamah back, and the two are being watched by one and all. Low and Caramelito resume their popcorn eating, only to miss their mouths, again, because they are caught up in the moment.

Sanaza: Now, its time for that Rarity Bitch to feel our wrath.

Naamah: Come, FCC; let's finish what we started!

Varla: Nightcloud, I love you. Please duck me Like you did Bucko.

Nightcloud: I will, my Love, I will.

Caramelito: Don't worry, Lolita, I'll do you good and sweet.

Low Tune: And I'll duck you like I did Big Bitchintosh, Friendo!

The Fat Clit Crew have ruined an entire family of Apple Fags, and now Rarity Belle is their next target. Can anyone stop the FCC!?


	8. Chapter 8

Naamah and the FCC are cruising to Rarity's Boutique, and Naamah is in a very good mood.

Sanaza: This is going to be great. We're almost done!

Naamah: Yes! Celestia is going to fall, and I can't wait! I'm glad we're gonna rule, together, Honey Dip!

Sanaza: Honey Dip

While Naamah is basking in her glory, Sanaza hits Naamah in the mouth; causing the mighty Succubus to spit blood out of her mouth, and suddenly bring the Clop-Mobile to a stop.

Caramelito: What the fuck!?

Varla: We could have died!

Nightcloud: Anyone who hurts My Varla will suffer!

Low Tune: Did I miss something, Friendo?

Sanaza: No pet names, no more kissing me, no more advances! We're traveling partners in this…but if you touch me, again, unless I touch you first, I'm kicking your ass!

Naamah smiles, and wipes the blood from her lips. She looks at Sanaza and shakes her head.

Naamah: You're full of surprises, you know that?

Sanaza: You desire a mate; I'm not it.

Naamah: I know you're not. I was only having fun.

Sanaza: Sorry.

Naamah: It's quite alright. I haven't had this much fun in years.

Caramelito: You guys are weird.

Low Tune: Weird and funny.

Varla: Glad Nightcloud and I don't have these issues.

Nightcloud: I'd die if we did, Varla!

Varla: We never will, Babe.

Caramelito begins to hold Low's hand, and Low smiles and blushes. She has never noticed Caramelito until now, and the two seem like an awesome pair.

Naamah: Now, let's go get Rarity Belle.

Sanaza: Let's!

The FCC continues their journey, and before they know it, they are in Ponyville, and pulling up to Rarity's Boutique. Naamah is blasting Ice Cube's TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY, and the FCC are ready for action. They all exit the Clop-Mobile, and one by one they walk into Rarity's shop. The White Horse is hard at work making her masterpieces.

Rarity: Hello, Darlings! What a group of misfits you seem to be; can I help you?

Sanaza: We're here to buy some dresses.

Low Tune: We need some fly shit to wear when we go see Celestia.

Caramelito: I need something that feels like Thomas's English Muffins; buttery and soft.

Varla: Like our clits.

Nightcloud: I know my pussy is buttery!

Varla: Yes It is! I've tasted it.

Rarity: Um, okay. I don't get what you want, but please watch your language; I don't tolerate cursing.

Sanaza: Aww, we're sorry! Let me tell you why we're really here!

Right when Sanaza was about to show her true colors, Pinkie Pie walks into Rarity's Low sends everyone in the FCC a psychic message.

Low Tune: Friendos! We get two for the price of one!

Pinkie: Hiya, Rarity! I see you have some new friends! You guys here for Rarity's dresses, or are you here to make friends?

Rarity: They're a very peculiar bunch; I don't know why they're here.

Pinkie: So what do you guys want? You all look like Rock Stars! Are you famous!? What do you do!?

Caramelito: Enough!

Caramelito smacks Pinkie into a wall, and the pink Earth Pony goes through it.

Rarity: My Celestia!

Sanaza: No, I'm your Sanaza!

Sanaza uses a giant thread of yarn to wrap around Rarity's neck, and Sanaza keeps Rarity from running.

Rarity: Who are you; what are you!?

Sanaza: A very powerful Unicorn, and your new master! At my command, you'll lick Griffin shit off my hooves! You're my bitch! Welcome to slavery!

Naamah: Nicely done!

Caramelito: I've always hated her. She's annoying.

Low Tune: That was great! You get an 88/8, mate!

Varla: Yes! Now all that's left is Twilight Shit-kle!

Nightcloud: We're gonna rape her, together!

Varla: Yes, my Love!

Pinkie gets up from the rubble and cracks her neck. Pinkie's head is down, but a sadistic smile appears on her face. The SMILE HD song begins to play, and before Caramelito knew it, she was kicked through the Boutique wall, and outside.

Rarity: Pinkie!

Sanaza: Shut up, bitch! Speak when I tell you to speak!

Pinkie: You know, I will admit; I am a bit crazy, and I love it! Finally, I have some volunteers to turn into cupcakes, because I love my friends too much to harm them!

Low Tune: Caramelito, my darling!

Naamah: Do not threat, Lolita; she is not beaten!

Rev Theory's VOICES (Randy Orton's theme) begins to play, and SMILE HD is drowned out and silenced, as Caramelito stands up, and cracks every bone in her body.

Caramelito: Bitch! You know crazy, but I know Wild Out, NIGGA!

Pinkie: What!?

Caramelito charges Pinkie and the two mares exchange blows at lightning speed. A punch here and a kick there, and the two fighting mares seem equally matched. Pinkie throws a balloon shaped chi blast, and Caramelito smacks it through the wall. Pinkie manages to kick Caramelito in the face, but Caramelito grabs Pinkie's leg, and then punches Pinkie in the mouth. Pinkie and Caramelito exchange more blows, and Caramelito manages to gain the upper hand against the insane Earth Pony. Caramelito beats Pinkie's face in, and right before Pinkie could retreat, Caramelito Axe Kicks Pinkie in the back of the head. Pinkie falls face down to the ground, and Caramelito grabs Pinkie by the back of the head, and holds the still breathing Mare up in the air.

Low Tune: Damn, I'm so turned on, right now! While still holding Pinkie by the head, Caramelito leans back against Rarity's desk, and opens her legs. Low Tune turns her clit into a dick, and enters Caramelito's KFC biscuit smelling pussy, until she is balls deep.

Caramelito: Keep your eyes open, you Pink Bitch; watch your new mistress get fucked!

Low Tune: Damn, I'm so turned on, Friendo! Your Pussy is Top Tier!

Caramelito: Shut up, and duck me!

The rest of the FCC watch as Caramelito is getting ravished, and Rarity is trying to hide her face.

Low Tune: It's happening!

Caramelito: Give me that Futa cum!

Low Tune explodes inside of Caramelito, and Caramelito tosses Pinkie's barely conscious body to the ground.

Low Tune: Hey, Rari-Bitch; you thirsty!?

Low Tune pulls out of Caramelito and turns to piss all over Rarity. Rarity is shocked and disgusted, and can only lie there and cry.

Sanaza: Love it, slave! Take that piss! Low, just ask me next time before you piss on my slaves.

Low Tune: No problem, Friendo!

Naamah: We're done here. Let's leave before the Kenroys come. It's time to go to Canterlot!

Varla: But we haven't gotten to Twilight or Discord.

Nightcloud: Yeah! Varla and I want to rape Twilight!

Naamah: And you will! But, trust me; they'll be in Canterlot.

Sanaza: I trust you; now let's move out!

Sanaza let's Rarity go, and leaves her in a pool of Low's piss. The Fat Clit Crew get into the Clop-Mobile, and speed off; leaving the residents of Ponyville in shock at what happened.

Celestia: What have I allowed!?

Luna: Shimmer and Lulamoon are on their way to get Twilight and Discord; Armor and a hundred guards are ready for action. We will win!

Cadence: The Mane Six; they'll never forgive us! They trusted US, and we failed them!

Celestia: No! I will make this right! Even if I fall, Naamah will be stopped!

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence watch as Naamah's gang tears through Equestria. Now, the FCC are heading to Canterlot, and the final showdown is ready to commence.


	9. Chapter 9

Naamah and the FCC are cruising to Rarity's Boutique, and Naamah is in a very good mood.

Sanaza: This is going to be great. We're almost done!

Naamah: Yes! Celestia is going to fall, and I can't wait! I'm glad we're gonna rule, together, Honey Dip!

Sanaza: Honey Dip

While Naamah is basking in her glory, Sanaza hits Naamah in the mouth; causing the mighty Succubus to spit blood out of her mouth, and suddenly bring the Clop-Mobile to a stop.

Caramelito: What the fuck!?

Varla: We could have died!

Nightcloud: Anyone who hurts My Varla will suffer!

Low Tune: Did I miss something, Friendo?

Sanaza: No pet names, no more kissing me, no more advances! We're traveling partners in this…but if you touch me, again, unless I touch you first, I'm kicking your ass!

Naamah smiles, and wipes the blood from her lips. She looks at Sanaza and shakes her head.

Naamah: You're full of surprises, you know that?

Sanaza: You desire a mate; I'm not it.

Naamah: I know you're not. I was only having fun.

Sanaza: Sorry.

Naamah: It's quite alright. I haven't had this much fun in years.

Caramelito: You guys are weird.

Low Tune: Weird and funny.

Varla: Glad Nightcloud and I don't have these issues.

Nightcloud: I'd die if we did, Varla!

Varla: We never will, Babe.

Caramelito begins to hold Low's hand, and Low smiles and blushes. She has never noticed Caramelito until now, and the two seem like an awesome pair.

Naamah: Now, let's go get Rarity Belle.

Sanaza: Let's!

The FCC continues their journey, and before they know it, they are in Ponyville, and pulling up to Rarity's Boutique. Naamah is blasting Ice Cube's TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY, and the FCC are ready for action. They all exit the Clop-Mobile, and one by one they walk into Rarity's shop. The White Horse is hard at work making her masterpieces.

Rarity: Hello, Darlings! What a group of misfits you seem to be; can I help you?

Sanaza: We're here to buy some dresses.

Low Tune: We need some fly shit to wear when we go see Celestia.

Caramelito: I need something that feels like Thomas's English Muffins; buttery and soft.

Varla: Like our clits.

Nightcloud: I know my pussy is buttery!

Varla: Yes It is! I've tasted it.

Rarity: Um, okay. I don't get what you want, but please watch your language; I don't tolerate cursing.

Sanaza: Aww, we're sorry! Let me tell you why we're really here!

Right when Sanaza was about to show her true colors, Pinkie Pie walks into Rarity's Low sends everyone in the FCC a psychic message.

Low Tune: Friendos! We get two for the price of one!

Pinkie: Hiya, Rarity! I see you have some new friends! You guys here for Rarity's dresses, or are you here to make friends?

Rarity: They're a very peculiar bunch; I don't know why they're here.

Pinkie: So what do you guys want? You all look like Rock Stars! Are you famous!? What do you do!?

Caramelito: Enough!

Caramelito smacks Pinkie into a wall, and the pink Earth Pony goes through it.

Rarity: My Celestia!

Sanaza: No, I'm your Sanaza!

Sanaza uses a giant thread of yarn to wrap around Rarity's neck, and Sanaza keeps Rarity from running.

Rarity: Who are you; what are you!?

Sanaza: A very powerful Unicorn, and your new master! At my command, you'll lick Griffin shit off my hooves! You're my bitch! Welcome to slavery!

Naamah: Nicely done!

Caramelito: I've always hated her. She's annoying.

Low Tune: That was great! You get an 88/8, mate!

Varla: Yes! Now all that's left is Twilight Shit-kle!

Nightcloud: We're gonna rape her, together!

Varla: Yes, my Love!

Pinkie gets up from the rubble and cracks her neck. Pinkie's head is down, but a sadistic smile appears on her face. The SMILE HD song begins to play, and before Caramelito knew it, she was kicked through the Boutique wall, and outside.

Rarity: Pinkie!

Sanaza: Shut up, bitch! Speak when I tell you to speak!

Pinkie: You know, I will admit; I am a bit crazy, and I love it! Finally, I have some volunteers to turn into cupcakes, because I love my friends too much to harm them!

Low Tune: Caramelito, my darling!

Naamah: Do not threat, Lolita; she is not beaten!

Rev Theory's VOICES (Randy Orton's theme) begins to play, and SMILE HD is drowned out and silenced, as Caramelito stands up, and cracks every bone in her body.

Caramelito: Bitch! You know crazy, but I know Wild Out, NIGGA!

Pinkie: What!?

Caramelito charges Pinkie and the two mares exchange blows at lightning speed. A punch here and a kick there, and the two fighting mares seem equally matched. Pinkie throws a balloon shaped chi blast, and Caramelito smacks it through the wall. Pinkie manages to kick Caramelito in the face, but Caramelito grabs Pinkie's leg, and then punches Pinkie in the mouth. Pinkie and Caramelito exchange more blows, and Caramelito manages to gain the upper hand against the insane Earth Pony. Caramelito beats Pinkie's face in, and right before Pinkie could retreat, Caramelito Axe Kicks Pinkie in the back of the head. Pinkie falls face down to the ground, and Caramelito grabs Pinkie by the back of the head, and holds the still breathing Mare up in the air.

Low Tune: Damn, I'm so turned on, right now! While still holding Pinkie by the head, Caramelito leans back against Rarity's desk, and opens her legs. Low Tune turns her clit into a dick, and enters Caramelito's KFC biscuit smelling pussy, until she is balls deep.

Caramelito: Keep your eyes open, you Pink Bitch; watch your new mistress get fucked!

Low Tune: Damn, I'm so turned on, Friendo! Your Pussy is Top Tier!

Caramelito: Shut up, and duck me!

The rest of the FCC watch as Caramelito is getting ravished, and Rarity is trying to hide her face.

Low Tune: It's happening!

Caramelito: Give me that Futa cum!

Low Tune explodes inside of Caramelito, and Caramelito tosses Pinkie's barely conscious body to the ground.

Low Tune: Hey, Rari-Bitch; you thirsty!?

Low Tune pulls out of Caramelito and turns to piss all over Rarity. Rarity is shocked and disgusted, and can only lie there and cry.

Sanaza: Love it, slave! Take that piss! Low, just ask me next time before you piss on my slaves.

Low Tune: No problem, Friendo!

Naamah: We're done here. Let's leave before the Kenroys come. It's time to go to Canterlot!

Varla: But we haven't gotten to Twilight or Discord.

Nightcloud: Yeah! Varla and I want to rape Twilight!

Naamah: And you will! But, trust me; they'll be in Canterlot.

Sanaza: I trust you; now let's move out!

Sanaza let's Rarity go, and leaves her in a pool of Low's piss. The Fat Clit Crew get into the Clop-Mobile, and speed off; leaving the residents of Ponyville in shock at what happened.

Celestia: What have I allowed!?

Luna: Shimmer and Lulamoon are on their way to get Twilight and Discord; Armor and a hundred guards are ready for action. We will win!

Cadence: The Mane Six; they'll never forgive us! They trusted US, and we failed them!

Celestia: No! I will make this right! Even if I fall, Naamah will be stopped!

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence watch as Naamah's gang tears through Equestria. Now, the FCC are heading to Canterlot, and the final showdown is ready to commence.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight: Sparkle Escapades!

Naamah: Lonesome Cum-Fest!

Naamah blast Twilight out of the sky with one of her beam moves, and Twilight is overwhelmed with the urge to have sex.

Twilight: My body! What!?

Twilight begins to cum on herself, and Trixie and Sunset head to save her from Naamah.

Varla: Nope!

Nightcloud: We got dibs on Twi-Slit!

Varla and Nightcloud grab Twilight and slam her still cumming body against the wall.

Naamah uses her magic to wrap chains around Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Trixie, and Sunset's necks; pulling them down to the ground.

Sanaza: I'll be back; time to chit chat!

Discord: Yes! I've waited some years for this moment!

Sanaza grabs Discord, ant they are taken into another dimension; filled with flowers and trees, and a pink sky.

Discord: It's good to see you, Sanaza. Last time I saw you, you were a little foal.

Sanaza: What!?

Discord: Surely you remember! Your father turned to stone giving up his powers to turn you into what you are; half Draconequus, and half Unicorn!

Sanaza: My father!?

Discord: Your father was my younger brother. He chose to live as a Stallion, and fell in love with your mother. He gave you all his powers, the magic of Chaos, when you were born. Your mother knew what he was, and still loved him. I erased her memories when your father died. She believed he ran off. That is the story you know. Your father and I come from Lilith's bloodline. I knew Naamah would find you, and wake up your hidden powers. I wanted her to! In you, you can create and control reality; even on a level that I can't reach. You can see new worlds, build new universes, and the only one on your level is Naamah. Naamah's magic is ancient and original; she has surpassed that of Celestia, Tirek, Sombra, and even Chrysalis, combined. Don't let her fool you; she can easily end all life in Equestria.

Sanaza: Then why doesn't she?

Discord: Love.

Sanaza: Love?

Discord: She seeks a mate to share eternity with. I'm not telling you to fall in love with her, but at least be a good friend, and help her find her special somepony, so you all can live on your side of Equestria, and leave Celestia and her kingdom in peace.

Sanaza: Do I look like a fucking match maker!?

Discord: Do it for Lilith, your father, her former lover, Faust's husband, and do it for me!

Sanaza: Yeah, She is a good friend. She grew on me, and I do like her edginess.

Discord: She saved you from an attempted rape.

Sanaza: Excuse me!?

Discord: Six Stallions were going to rape you the night you met her; she killed them all.

Sanaza: I see…

Discord: If you would have awoken your true powers during the assault, it woukd have driven you insane. Naamah made sure you gradually worked your way into the badass you are now.

Sanaza: I owe her?

Discord: Just be a friend to her. She needs that.

Sanaza: I, need something from you.

Discord: What is that?

Sanaza: To feed!

Sanaza traps Discord in chains, and won't let the Draconequus free. Discord teleports from the chains, and smiles at Sanaza.

Discord: Incest is not Wincest!

Sanaza: It is, today!

Sanaza and Discord both teleport, and Discord tries to catch Sanaza in a cage, but Sanaza breaks free. Discord tries turning the plants into monsters, but Sanaza fights back by turning Discord into a normal Stallion.

Discord: Try again!

Sanaza: Poor fool!

Sanaza teleports and manages to grab Discord by the horns on his head, and she corrupts his mind, like he did the Mane Six, a while back. Discord's eyes are changed to solid white, and Sanaza smiles greatly.

Sanaza: Now! We play my way.

Sanaza lies Discord on the ground, and she does a little digging, but she finds Discord's Draconequushood, and Sanaza mounts her defeated uncle.

Sanaza: This will not be quick, you will not enjoy this, but in the end, we'll be a closer niece and uncle than ever before. Reverse Molestation is Wincest!

Sanaza inserts Discord inside of her, and Sanaza's emotions go haywire, as this paradise dimension turns into a dark and dreadful place; filled with rain. Sanaza fucks Discord like she never fucked anyone, before. Meanwhile, Naamah has Celestia, Luna, and Cadence on their knees, and Varla and Nightcloud are beating Twilight to the ground, while the Mane Six, Trixie, and Sunset watch in horror. Low Tune and Caramelito are raping Shining Armor with their Futa Cocks.

Low Tune: Take this dick, Friendo! You love it! Love it!

Caramelito: His ass is top tier!

Low Tune fucks Shining Armor's mouth, while Caramelito attacks Armor's asshole.

Caramelito: Low, I love you!

Low Tune: I love you, too, Friendo! Let's finish this bitch nigger!

Caramelito: I think he loves it!

Shining Armor is feeling the dirtiest that he has ever felt in his life. His ass is bleeding and mutilated, while his mouth is being filled with piss and Futa cum.

Twilight: Stop!

Varla: Shut up, Bitch!

Nightcloud: Be a good cumslut!

Varla breaks Twilight's wings, and shoves a Futa Cock in her asshole, while Nightcloud smacks Twilight with a Futa Cock in the face. Nightcloud shoves her cock into Twilight's mouth, and wile two of Twilight's holes are being filled, Varla and Nightcloud share a passionate lover's kiss; the kind of kiss that ends wars.

Naamah: See, Celestia; you're kingdom has fallen! All shell fall to Naamah!

Celestia: You happy, wench!? Are you pleased!?

Naamah: No! I haven't fun, yet.

Naamah uses her magic to hoist Celestia up in the air, and Naamah uses her Succubus abilities to turn Luna and Cadence into her slaves. Luna begins to lick Celestia's ass, while Cadence licks Celestia's pussy. Naamah turns her clot into a Futa Cock, and pulls Celestia's face down on it.

Naamah: Suck it!

Celestia has no choice, and she begins to suck Naamah's Futa Cock, while actually cumming from Luna and Cadence's tongue assault. Naamah uses her charming Succubus abilities to bring Sunset and Trixie over to her side, and Trixie and Sunset stand before the Mane Six.

Fluttershy: No! Please don't hurt me!

Rainbow: Leave us alone!

Applejack: No more, please, no more rape!

Pinkie: Please don't party me! Please!

Rarity: I'd rather you piss on me again, than rape me! Please, don't!

Naamah: I grow tired of you all. Trixie, Sunset…finish them.

The Mane Six scream in horror as Trixie and Sunset grab Pinkie, first, and shove their horns into Pinkie's sexual holes. Caramelito and Low used their magic to create tentacle lije chains to fill Shining Armor's holes, and punish him some more.

Caramelito: Yes! I love tentacle rape!

Low Tune: Friendo, Tentacle Rape is Best Rape!

Caramelito: I love you, Low!

Low Tune: I love you, too!

Nightcloud: I'm cumming, Varla!

Varla: I'm cumming, too! Kiss me!

Varla and Nightcloud share another war-stopping passionate kiss, while Sanaza is finishing up with Discord. Sanaza cums all over Discord's cock, and Sanaza can feel her powers growing.

Sanaza: It's finished! I am the Empress of Chaos! I, alone, control reality!

Sanaza turns into an Anthro version of herself, and so do the entire FCC, as the rape of the rulers of Equestria, continues. Sanaza returns to her family, with Discord's unconscious body, and her vagina drips maple syrup cum.

Naamah has a seat on Celestia's throne, as she watches the sweet carnage that she and her friends have created.

Naamah: I win! I win! I WIN! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Sanaza: There you go, Scribble; Comic Mare!

Sanaza hands Scribble her finished ten issue comic, and Scribble Scratch is pleased.

Scribble: Sex, violence, and a nice plot! You killed it, Sanaza!

Sanaza: Yes.

Scribble: How did you get Celestia to agree to allowing you to write blasphemy about her!?

Sanaza: I'm friends with a friend of Discord.

Scribble: Nice! Well, you did it; You beat Daring Doo!

Sanaza: Was there any doubt?

Scribble: Go celebrate; you've earned it!

Sanaza: Well, I'm meeting a few friends, and we're gonna tear up the town.

Scribble: Have fun!

Sanaza: Oh, we will!

Sanaza leaves her job, and heads outside to the Clop-Mobile. After the ruining of Celestia and her court, Sanaza used her powers to raise the dead Equestrians, erase their minds of the event, and left Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Cadence, and Discord the only ones who remember the carnage; a fitting punishment for killing Lilith, Agrat, and Eisheth. Now, Naamah's vengeance is done, and now Sanaza has her own Mane Six.

Naamah: Hi!

Low: Did they buy it?

Caramelito: Are we famous!?

Varla: Please tell us we're gonna be rich!?

Nightcloud: As long as I have Varla, I am rich.

Varla: I'm so happy.

Sanaza: We're the next big thing!

Caramelito: Yes!

Low: Yay!

Sanaza: Supper is on me!

Naamah: Sounds delightful.

As Sanaza gets in the Clop-Mobile, she holds Naamah's hoof, while Naamah uses the other hoof to drive. Naamah smiles, and the FCC ride back to Fillydelphia, and the new FCC Castle of Fuckery, because Friendship is Magic, and Fuckery is Bliss.


End file.
